Winter's Cold is Too Much to Handle
by sellaturcica
Summary: When the weather turns cold, things between Bellamy and Clarke heat up. ONE SHOT Takes place after Raven lands, no mention of the adults on the Ark or grounders, etc. Clarke X Bellamy, mention of Raven X Finn Rated M for a reason! Let me know what you think! This is my first M-rated story!


Winter's Cold is Too Much to Handle

It wasn't like I had a choice. Raven and Finn needed their space. I understood that.

So here I stood, knocking on the metaphorical door of Bellamy's tent. My teeth chattered in the cold and I could just make out my white breaths in the night air.

"What?" Bellamy's groggy voice asked. A chill went down my spine, and I told myself it was because of the cold and not the sound of his deep, scratchy tired voice.

"It's Clarke," I said.

"Is something wrong? What's going on?" he asked quickly, I could hear him fumbling in his tent, as if he was getting out of bed.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine. Um…Can I crash here for the night?" I asked.

Bellamy peeked his head out of his tent, his brown eyes questioning.

"…Yeah?" he replied, but it sounded like a question.

"Oh thank God it's freezing out here," I said, walking into his tent.

"Should I ask why you want to sleep in my tent?"

"Raven and Finn need their space. I didn't know anyone else that didn't have a tentmate at such short notice. I'll find somewhere else to sleep tomorrow, I promise. It's only temporary."

"Can't handle that hot mess, huh?" Bellamy smirked.

"So you've heard," I sighed.

"Something like that. Do you need blankets?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm good, thanks." I tried to spread out the single blanket I had on the frozen ground while still having enough to keep me warm. I lay down and Bellamy did the same, blowing out his candle.

"You know, you can sleep here, you know, from now on. I don't mind."

I was more than a little surprised by his offer. When we first landed, he'd spent every night with a different woman, sometimes more than one. But I guess, come to think of it, I hadn't seen a woman in his tent in weeks. Maybe he decided it was time to grow up. He had done a lot of growing up since Charlotte died.

"We'll see how things play out, but I'm sure I can find someone to share with. Thanks though."

I shivered as I lay on the ground. I was really regretting the decision to allow Raven and Finn take my bed. For one, I had to come knocking on the doors of my once-enemy-now-turned-partner.

"It's only going to get colder, Clarke."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, "Everyone is complaining about the cold now, and I can't make any promises. We got lucky finding those blankets, Bell, we both know it. But it's not enough."

"Princess, do you ever stop thinking about everyone else? As much as I'd love to solve the group's problems with you, they can wait until morning. I was referring to the fact that you're sleeping on the frozen ground with one blanket."

"I don't need special treatment." That was one thing I was always going to refuse. Just because I'd become a leader in the group doesn't mean that I deserve more than anyone else here. Bellamy already called me princess. I really didn't want to live up to the name.

"That's not what I was saying," Bellamy chuckled, "I was going to give you mine."

"But then you'd be cold."

"I can deal."

"No thanks."

"You could always come share the bed with me, and the blankets. We'd both stay really warm then," Bellamy said.

"No."

"Alright," he chuckled, "Goodnight, princess."

"Goodnight, Bellamy."

I curled up in a ball, and tried to quiet the sound of my chattering teeth. On the Ark, the temperature had always been controlled, but down here on Earth, the weather was crazy, especially as we shifted into winter. I could feel every goose bump on my arm. I could feel as my fingers and toes began to go numb I was so cold. I really didn't want to wake Bellamy, and I was a little too stubborn to want to admit defeat so quickly, but I really was freezing. A few more hours of this and I would get frostbite.

"Bellamy?" I whispered. I heard the faint rustle of his blankets and I looked up to see him holding open the sheets of his bed to let me in. I got up quickly and crawled into bed with the devil. He grabbed my blanket and covered both of us with his blanket and multitude of furs.

"Fuck you are freezing, princess," he sighed. He grabbed my hands and tried to heat my frozen fingertips with his by rubbing them together for friction. I sighed, relishing in his warmth, and tried to get comfortable. My frozen bare feet bumped into his calves.

"Shit, princess where are your socks?"

"Calliope needed them more than I did." I said, shrugging.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but the best way to warm you up is by my body heat." He shifted so we were snuggled tight together, facing each other, my toes pinned between each of his warm calves.

"You're not that bad, you know, that right? I mean, yeah, I used to hate your guts, but you've come a long way from, 'whatever the hell we want'," I said.

He didn't respond. His dark brown eyes only met mine, shining in the faint candle light. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, and he was all I could think about.

He pulled away, and his eyes met mine again. He said nothing, as if waiting for me to respond. I grabbed his face, and kissed him hard on the lips. He got the picture pretty quick and took control of the kiss. He held his weight above me, and tangled his fingers in my hair. I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, and pulled it over his head.

This was so different than it had been with Finn. This was raw and hungry, but gentle and sweet. My every thought was focused on Bellamy. He was all I could see and smell and touch. All I could breathe was him.

He carefully pulled my t-shirt off of me, and tossed it aside. He kissed down my neck, and kissed my breasts.

"If you want me to stop, you're gonna have to speak up, because…," he breathed heavily, and I knew what he meant.

"Bellamy when have you known me to not speak my mind?" I challenged him, and he tackled my lips, taking control.

I reached for the button of my pants pulled them down enough for him to get access to my heated core. I reached for his pants, admiring the very tight tent he'd pitched in them, before he pulled away.

"No. This isn't some quickie roll in the sheets to tide us over. This is bigger than that. I want to see all of you," he breathed, and quickly pulled my pants off all the way. He quickly shed his as well, and got back to kissing me. He reached between my thighs and rubbed my clit and I moaned out, before realizing that people would be able to hear.

"Don't worry, everyone is asleep, and if they aren't they don't care. This whole damn camp is full of horny teenagers. Be as loud as you want, princess," Bellamy assured me as he pushed one of his fingers into my core.

"Aah, Bellamy," I breathed.

"That's good, princess," he said. He continued pleasuring me with his hands, working me up until I was close to an orgasm before he stopped altogether.

"Ugh, Bellamy!" I sighed.

"Don't worry, princess, you'll get yours, I promise."

He kissed my lips and pulled away quickly before kissing my bellybutton.

"What're you doing?" I questioned, and I could see his faint smirk in the candlelight before he buried his face between my legs and licked the entire length of my pussy.

"Aah," I panted, tangling my fingers in his curly dark hair. He gently teased me with his teeth, and licked every square inch of my clit. My heart was pounding in my chest, I was so close to my orgasm I could taste it.

"Relax, princess, you're too tense," Bellamy growled out, his voice vibrating through my core. I sighed, and he continued. He reached up and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. He ate me out until I couldn't stop screaming and my orgasm crashed over me in waves.

"Much better, princess," he growled out, licking his lips and kissing me. He lay down beside me, obviously satisfied by his accomplishments. I sighed, and climbed on top of him. He smirked a little and grabbed my ass roughly.

"Mmm," I moaned, and snapped the waistband of his boxer-briefs. I pulled them off of him, and tossed them aside. I didn't have to see Bellamy's smug face to know that my eyes had widened at the sheer size of his dick. He was nearly twice the size of Finn. How in the hell was he going to fit inside of me?

"You don't have to if you don't want-," he started.

"What part of my personality makes you think I'm going to do something I don't want to do?" I smirked. He gave me a cheeky smile in return and helped line his hard dick up with my entrance.

I sat down on his hard dick slowly, and he grabbed my hips to guide me.

"Ohh," I moaned, feeling my pussy stretch around his massive length. I'd never felt so full or complete in my life. I grinded my hips on his dick, leaning forward towards him. My tits were up in his face, and he took full advantage of that.

"Oh, princess," Bellamy moaned, his hands leaving my tits and heading for my ass, which he slapped hard.

"Fuck," I screamed.

"You're so fucking tight, princess," he cussed and grabbed my ass again. He grabbed my ass and rolled up over in bed so he was on top and in charge.

"Bellamy," I sighed.

"What about my personality makes you think I'm passive in bed?" he smirked, repeating my rhetorical question back to me in a new way. I sighed, but it quickly turned into a breathy moan as he fucked me hard.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, oh yes," I cried out with each of Bellamy's hard thrusts. He pinned my arms above me and fucked me harder than I'd ever though possible. It was exactly everything a girl could ever dream of as far as hot sex went.

You could hear his balls smack against my ass as he fucked me, and I was so close to cumming again it wasn't funny. I grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips as he pushed me over the edge and made me cum again.

He thrust a few more times before pulling out quickly and cumming all over my lower stomach.

"Fuck," he cussed, and then sighed, "Fuck."

"I'm sorry, princess," he sighed. I shrugged and wiped some of it up with my fingers and then sucked them clean.

"That was hot," he said, wiping me clean with his blankets. He crashed beside me, and I rest my head on his chest.

"I take it I'm better than Finn," he said smugly.

"Bellamy," I scolded, smacking him on the chest lightly.

"I'll take that as a yes. You still cold, princess?" he asked.

"No," I sighed.

"Clarke?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?"

"You're sleeping here with me from now on. Because if you think I'm going to let you sleep anywhere else you're wrong."


End file.
